


Hope The Wind Doesn't Blow You Away

by mammothluv



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Meredith/Lexie, "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope The Wind Doesn't Blow You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rimes and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> This was originally written for Doctorcest 2.0.

"I love you, Lexie."

Meredith has said it once before. But it takes on new weight now, Meredith lying beneath Lexie and Lexie's fingers curling inside her. Lexie pauses for a moment, stunned. The urgent upward thrust of Meredith's hips breaks through her haze and Lexie resumes her rhythm, one they've perfected over the past few months of whatever this is.

Meredith's fingernails dig into her back, a sharp familiar sting, and Lexie kisses Meredith hard, swallows the overwhelming significance of the moment. Afterward she whispers "I love you too" against the soft, warm skin of Meredith's shoulder, just barely resists the urge to repeat it a thousand times over. Because, even now, she's afraid she'll say the wrong words at the wrong time. Even now, she's afraid someday Meredith will take it all back.

Somehow, she's sure, it will all fall apart.

But, tonight she claims Meredith the only way she knows how and Meredith's "I love you" plays on an endless loop in Lexie's head, almost loud enough to drown out the knowledge that Meredith will soon sneak out of Lexie's bed to return to Derek. Tonight Meredith comes with a gasp and a whisper of Lexie's name. And then Lexie settles next to her, head resting just above her sister's heart, listening contently to the steady beats.


End file.
